Warriors Trivia Wiki:Project Character Art/List of Cats
This list is a list of needed charart for Project Character Art. An artist may select one of these chararts to create art for and put up for approval on the Approval Page. ThunderClan *Ashfur (TC) **Apprentice **Kit *Berrynose **Alternate Adult(With full tail) **Alternate Apprentice(Gray-and-white) **Alternate Apprentice 2(With full tail) **Alternate Kit(short tail) *Birchfall **Adult **Alternate Adult(Tawny) **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(Gray) **Kit **Alternate Kit(Gray) *Blossomfall **Alternate Adult(Brown Tabby) **Apprentice **Kit **Alternate Kit(Pale brown with a darker brown stripe along spine) *Brackenfur **Adult **Alternate Adult(Russet) **Alternate Adult 2(With white muzzle and paws) **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(Light Brown tabby) **Alternate Apprentice(Ginger) **Kit **Alternate Kit(Ginger) *Bramblestar **Apprentice **Kit *Briarlight **Adult **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(With broken spine) **Kit *Brightheart **Queen **Alternate Adult(White with tortoiseshell patches) **Alternate Adult 2(White with ginger flecks) **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(With torn ears and missing eye) **Alternate Apprentice 2(Gray with eye and ear) **Kit *Brindleface **Adult **Queen **Apprentice **Kit *Bumblestripe **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Cherrypaw **Apprentice **Kit *Cinderheart **Queen **Apprentice **Kit **Alternate Kit(Dark Gray) *Cinderpelt **Adult **Alternate Adult(Light gray tabby) **Alternate Adult 2(White with gray stripes on head) **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(With twisted leg) **Kit *Cloudtail **Apprentice **Kit *Daisy **Adult **Alternate Adult(White) **Queen **Alternate Queen(Gray-and-white) *Dappletail **Apprentice *Dewkit **Kit *Dovewing **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Dustpelt **Adult **Alternate Adult(Light brown) **Apprentice *Featherwhisker **Adult **Apprentice *Ferncloud **Adult **Queen **Alternate Queen(Dark gray) **Apprentice **Kit *Foxleap **Adult **Alternate Adult(Tawny tabby) **Alternate Adult 2(Fox red) **Apprentice **Kit *Frostfur **Adult **Queen **Apprentice **Kit *Fuzzypelt **Adult *Goldenflower **Adult **Queen **Apprentice **Kit *Goosefeather **Adult *Halftail **Adult **Alternate Adult(Missing tail) *Hazeltail **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Hollykit (NP) **Kit *Hollyleaf **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Honeyfern **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Icecloud **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Ivypool **Adult **Alternate Adult(Black) **Apprentice **Kit **Alternate Kit(White tabby) *Jayfeather **Adult **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(Black) **Kit *Larchkit **Kit *Larksong **Adult *Leafpool **Adult **Queen **Apprentice **Kit *Leopardfoot **Adult **Queen **Aprrentice **Kit *Lilykit **Kit **Alternate kit(Tortoiseshell-and-white) *Lionblaze **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(Orange) **Kit *Lionheart **Adult **Alternate Adult(Gray, for solid in BP manga) **Apprentice **Kit *Longtail **Adult **Alternat Adult(Brown) **Alternate Adult 2(Scar on eyes) **Apprentice *Millie **Adult **Queen *Mistkit (TC) **Kit *Molepaw (OTS) **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(Brown-and-white) **Kit *Moonflower **Adult **Queen *Mousefur **Alternate Adult(Light Brown) **Kit *Mousewhisker **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Mumblefoot **Adult *Nightkit **Kit *One-eye **Adult **Alternate Adult(Missing eye) **Queen **Apprentice *Patchpelt **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Pinestar **Adult **Alternate Adult(Fox red) **Alternate Adult 2(Tawny) *Poppydawn **Adult **Alternate Adult(Dark brown) **Queen **Alternate Queen(Dark brown) *Poppyfrost **Adult **Queen **Apprentice **Kit *Purdy **Adult *Rainwhisker **Adult **Alternate Adult(Tabby legs, tail tip, and stripe on head) **Apprentice **Alternate Apprenice(Gray and white) **Kit *Redtail **Adult **Alternate Adult(Russet) **Apprentice **Kit *Robinwing (TC) **Adult **Queen **Apprentice *Rosepetal **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Rosetail **Apprentice **Kit *Runningwind **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Sandstorm **Adult **Alternate Adult(Orange) **Queen **Alternate Queen(Solid gray(from manga)) **Apprentice **Kit *Seedkit **Kit **Alternate Kit(Tortoiseshell-and-white) *Shrewpaw (TC) **Apprentice **Kit *Smallear **Adult **Apprentice *Snowfur **Queen **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Snowkit (OS) **Kit *Snowkit (OTS) **Kit *Sootfur **Adult **Alternate Adult(Dark gray) **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(Dark gray) **Kit *Sorreltail **Queen **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Speckletail **Warrior **Queen *Spiderleg **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Spottedleaf **Apprentice **Kit *Stonepelt **Adult *Stormtail **Adult *Sunstar **Adult **Alternate Adult(Yellow tabby) *Sweetpaw **Apprentice **Kit **Alternate Kit(Mottled tabby) *Swiftbreeze **Warrior **Queen *Swiftpaw **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(Solid) **Kit *Tawnyspots **Adult *Thistleclaw **Warrior **Alternate Warrior(Brown tabby} **Alternate Warrior 2(Darker legs and tail, white muzzle and tail tip) **Apprentice **Kit *Thornclaw **Warrior **Alternate Warrior(Solid Gray) **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(Ginger) **Kit **Alternate Kit(Ginger) *Toadstep **Warrior **Apprentice **Kit **Alternate Kit(Gray) *Yellowfang **Warrior **Alternate Warrior(Pale Gray) **Queen **Apprentice **Kit ShadowClan *Amberleaf **Warrior *Applefur **Kit **Adult *Archeye **Adult *Ashfur (SC) **Kit **Apprentice *Badgerpaw **Kit **Apprentice *Blackstar **Kit **Apprentice *Blossomkit **Kit *Boulder **Adult **Alternate Adult(Solid Gray) **Apprentice *Brackenfoot **Adult *Brightflower **Queen **Alternate Queen(Black and White) **Adult *Brokenstar **Kit **Apprentice **Adult *Cedarheart **Apprentice **Adult *Cedarstar **Adult *Cinderfur **Kit **Apprentice **Adult *Clawface **Apprentice **Adult *Cloudpelt **Kit **Alternate Kit(Gray) **Apprentice **Adult *Crowfrost **Adult *Crowtail **Adult *Darkstripe **Apprentice **Adult **Alternate Adult(Black) *Dawncloud **Kit **Apprentice **Queen *Dawnpelt **Kit **Alternate Kit(Gray) **Apprentice **Adult *Dewkit (SC) **Kit *Featherstorm **Queen **Adult *Fernshade **Apprentice **Adult **Queen *Ferretclaw **Apprentice **Adult *Finchflight **Adult *Flametail **Kit **Apprentice **Adult Flintfang **Adult **Apprentice *Foxheart **Kit **Apprentice **Adult *Frogleap **Adult **Apprentice *Hollyflower **Adult **Queen *Ivytail **Kit **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(Brown) **Adult **Queen *Kinkfur **Warrior **Queen *Littlebird *Littlecloud **Kit **Apprentice **Warrior **Alternate Warrior(Brown and White Tabby) *Lizardfang *Lizardstripe **Adult **Queen *Marigoldkit **Kit *Mintkit (YS) **Kit *Mistkit **Kit *Nightstar **Apprentice **Adult *Nightwhisper **Adult *Nightwing **Adult **Queen *Nettlespot **Adult **Queen *Newtspeck **Adult **Queen **Apprentice *Nutwhisker **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Oakfur **Apprentice **Adult *Olivenose **Apprentice **Adult *Owlclaw **Apprentice **Adult *Palefoot **Adult *Pinenose **Apprentice **Adult **Queen *Poolcloud **Queen **Adult *Raggedstar **Kit **Apprentice **Adult *Ratscar **Adult **Alternate Adult(Russet) *Redwillow **Apprentice **Adult **Alternate Adult(Tawny) *Rowanberry **Adult **Queen **Apprentice **Kit *Rowanclaw **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(Gray with Black mark on forehead) **Adult *Runningnose **Kit **Apprentice **Adult *Russetfur **Kit **Apprentice **Adult **Alternate Adult(Gray with white paws, chest, and muzzle) *Sagewhisker **Adult *Scorchfur **Apprentice **Adult *Shrewfoot **Apprentice **Adult *Silverflame **Queen *Smokefoot **Adult *Smokepaw **Apprentice *Snaketail (FQ) **Adult *Snaketail (P3) **Adult *Snowbird **Adult **Queen *Sparrowkit **Kit *Starlingwing **Apprentice **Adult *Stonetooth **Adult *Stumpytail **Kit **Apprentice **Adult *Tallpoppy **Apprentice **Adult **Queen **Alternate Queen(Solid Brown) *Tangleburr **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Tigerheart **Kit **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(Golden Tabby) **Adult **Alternate Adult(Golden Tabby) *Tigerstar **Kit **Apprentice **Adult **Alternate Adult(Black) *Toadfoot **Kit *Adult *Toadskip **Adult *Wetfoot **Kit **Apprentice **Adult *Whitethroat **Kit **Apprentice **Adult *Whitewater **Adult *Wolfstep **Adult **Apprentice **Kit WindClan Cats *Ashfoot **Adult **Queen *Barkface **Adult **Apprentice *Boulderfur **Adult **Apprentice *Breezepelt **Adult **Apprentice **Kit *Crouchpaw **Apprentice **Kit *Crowfeather **Apprentice **Kit *Daisytail **Adult **Queen *Dawnstripe **Adult **Queen *Deadfoot **Adult *Dewspots **Adult *Eaglekit **Kit *Emberfoot **Adult *Furzepelt **Apprentice **Adult *Gorsepaw **Kit **Apprentice **Aternate Apprentice(Brown) *Gorsetail (NP) **Adult *Gorsetail (P3) **Adult **Queen *Graypool **Kit **Apprentice **Adult **Queen *Hareflight **Adult *Harespring **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(Light Brown) **Warrior *Hawkheart **Adult **Alternate Adult(Gray Flecked) **Alternate Adult2(Stone-Gray with Darker Brown Flecks) *Heatherstar **Adult *Heathertail **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(Dark Orange, refer to Cats of The Clans and Dark River cover) **Alternate Apprentice2(Dark Gray) **Adult *Kestrelflight **Apprentice **Alternate Apprentice(Mottled Gray) **Alternate Apprentice2(Pale Brown and Speckled) **Adult **Alternate Adult(Mottled Gray) *Larkpaw **Kit **Apprentice *Larkwing **Adult *Leaftail **Adult *Milkfur (WC) **Adult *Morningflower **Apprentice **Queen *Mudclaw (WC) **Kit **Warrior **Deputy *Nightcloud **Queen *Onestar **Kit **Apprentice **Adult **Alternate Adult(White belly, muzzle, and paws) *Owlwhisker **Kit **Apprentice **Adult *Redclaw *Reedfeather *Runningbrook *Rushtail (WC) *Sedgewhisker *Shrewpaw (WC) *Sunstrike *Swallowtail (WC) *Swiftstar (WC) *Tallstar *Tawnyfur *Thistlepaw (NP) *Thistlepaw (P3) *Tornear *Weaselfur *Webfoot *Whiskernose *Whiteberry *Whitetail *Willowclaw *Wind RiverClan *Aspentail *Beechfur (RC) *Beetlenose *Beetlewhisker *Birchstar (RC) *Birdsong *Blackbee *Blackclaw *Brambleberry *Brightsky *Brindleclaw *Brook Where Small Fish Swim *Cedarpelt *Cloudberry *Copperpaw *Crookedstar *Curlkit *Dapplenose *Dapplepelt *Darkstar (RC) *Dawnbright *Dawnflower *Duckpaw *Duskfur *Duskwater *Echomist *Eeltail *Emberstar *Fallowtail *Feathertail *Fernleaf *Foxclaw *Foxwhisker *Frogleap *Grasskit (CP) *Grasspelt *Graymist *Graypool *Graystripe *Graywing (RC) *Greenflower *Hailstar *Hawkfrost *Hayberry *Heavystep *Heronpaw *Hollowflight *Icewhisker *Icewing *Ivystar *Ivytail (RC) *Kinktail *Lakeshine *Leopardstar *Lightningpaw *Lightningpelt *Lilyflower *Lilystem *Loudbelly *Mallownose *Mallowtail *Mapleshade *Meadowpelt *Milkfur (RC) *Minnowkit (CotC) *Minnowkit (CP) *Minnowtail *Mintfur (RC) *Mistystar *Molewhisker *Morningkit *Mossleaf *Mosspelt *Mossyfoot *Mothwing *Mudfur *Nettlepad *Nettlepaw (RC) *Oakheart *Oatpaw *Otterheart *Ottersplash *Owlfur *Pebblefoot *Perchkit *Petaldust *Petalfur *Pikepaw (BotC) *Piketooth *Pinefur *Podkit *Pouncetail *Pricklekit (RC) *Primrosepaw *Rainflower *Rainstorm *Reedshine *Reedstar *Reedtail *Reedwhisker *Rippleclaw *Rippletail *River (Leader) *Robinwing (RC) *Rushtail (RC) *Sedgecreek *Shadepelt *Shellheart *Shellheart's Grandfather *Shimmerpelt *Silverpaw (BotC) *Silverpaw (OS) *Silverstream *Skyheart *Sloefur *Snaketooth *Sneezepaw *Softwing *Sparrowfeather (RC) *Splashheart *Splashkit *Splashpaw *Stonefur *Stonestream *Stormfur *Sunfish *Sunspots *Swallowtail (RC) *Talonstar *Tanglepaw *Tanglewhisker *Timberfur *Troutclaw *Troutstar *Troutstream *Tumblekit *Vixenkit *Voleclaw *Voletooth *Whiteclaw *Whitefang *Wildkit *Willowbreeze *Willowkit (CP) *Willowshine *Willowstar